Ven's Christmas!
by Ren Moon Night
Summary: Well title says it all ok ill be uploading a new story about snowball fight!


**Ok I tryed wrighting this once and ended up pressing the bake button so I had to re wright this! Ever heard of feetgetting what you wright? Well I fergot the whole thing! This is for A-B-D-Y-Z**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the tatigami residents everything was set up the tree the food and most importantly ven's gifts for her dad! It was so cooled that they (kyoya and hikaru) had to open the fire place and they all had their sweaters on and to make it more comfortable they sat together on a couch that had a blanket on it kyoya was drinking his coco and hikaru was drinking hers. ven only and I quote " only eats from her father!" So she was sipping from kyoya every now and then kyoya never seemed irritated he actually thought it was cute then he tried to ask something

"ven? Do you have your wish list ready?"

" nope all I want is nothing!"

hikaru was literally shocked her baby girl wants nothing!?

"but why are you sure you want nothing?" Kyoya was not like the cheep dads he gave them all they wanted ven has a play room that he and ginga made for both riku and ven she had everything in there a flat screen tv (of course kyoya moved all the channels except Disney) Xbox wii and a stadium with all the other stuff like beanbags and a laptop with her mini and big ipad and ds with her 3ds new on dsi she had everything!

"because I have everything but can I have a baby bro or sis?"

hikaru became red and added " we can't sweety it'll take 9 months for it to come!"

Ven was shocked and asked " why? Do you order them from eBay? Amazon? Craigslist?"

Kyoya laughed so hard he spilled his hot coco on his manhood he got up really fast and took his pans off now he was only waring his boxers then ven tried to hold in her laugh but can't it was hilarious her daddy kyoya the king of beasts was waring a Rainbow kind of boxers?!

" Wow kyoya you sure are a man!"

"hey it's not my fault you cleans this with the colors!"

"sure it wasn't!"

"anyways don't we have to go to the mall?"

" No not really we have everything!"

before kyoya can teas hikaru his phone started to ring and he saw the caller it read unknown he went to it and opens it

"hello?"

"hey kyoya hows it been buddy?"

"Nile how are you I'm fine!"

"uhh ya look well deal with that l8r right now all I want to know is we're you live!"

kyoya gave him the address and then heard a knock on his door kyoya immediately got up and opened it to be greeted by a blue looking Nile and his son sora who looked a lot like him with those misterery orang eyes and the beautiful brown and orange hair and his clothes were just like Nile!

"hey buddy?"

Nile looked at kyoya and tried to hold a laugh

"did i interrupting were you too doing it?"

kyoya looked confused and asked "what?"

nile made friction hand sign and then hikaru came over just to push him out of the way and then she grabbed NILES son only to be greeted by sora Nile noticed that and added

"he's not good with new people he's really quite and he hates meeting new people! I try to tell him to stop that habit but he never does so ya!" Nile said with sad eyes

"I wonder were he gets that?!" Kyoya had all the sarcasm

" you sure do talk big for a man who wares rainbow boxers!" Nile added while had a huge grin on his face

kyoya just went to his room to get dressed which led to hikaru letting Nile in

"wow you guys are really clean!"

"I suppose!"hikaru added while trying to make sora into taking his jacket off but only received glares and then sora ran to his dad.

"uhhh.. How many times? How many times do I tell you to be nice?"

"I don't want to I want to be home!" Sora said but hikaru can't really hear him it was a whisper

"I'm sorry hikaru! He's been like that ever science I'm really sorry I didn't mean to.. Well he didn't mean to!"

" it's ok don't worry really!"

ven just got bake from her play room and saw that there are people she always goes away when people knock on the door.

"and who's that cute?"

" That's ven!"

"ven as in venolopy?"

"ya!"

" hi I'm ven who are you?" She asked sora but only to be faced by his bake that really got to her but she was ok with that but before she can say anything she was being held up by Nile and nile complemented her on how she looks like kyoya

"she does have half of my stuff considering my stuff went in hikaru!"

that only made hikaru blush and go to the kitchen

"dinners ready" she shouted before they can make a fight.

"ohh thanks but no thanks I have to get bake to Dashan's houce rens waiting for me!"

~at knight~

"we're are you!? Ven?"" Hikaru was shouting holding up a tooth Brush in her hand then she saw something move by kyoya she ran over there only to be tackled by kyoya and with the process of tickling her kyoya pushed ven of the bed so she can escape.

"kyoya stop that! She has to be clean!"

" She is clean . Anyways when are we gonna wrap the presents?"

"once she's asleep!"

"ok I guess it's time!. VEN COME HERE!"

yes daddy!" Ven peaked her head in and looked at them hikaru told her that she's off the hook ven ran up to the bed and hugged her dad. Kyoya took that as an advantage he stroked her hair and played with her back until she was asleep then they carefully get off and head downstairs.

"ok kyoya what did you get her?"

"what she wanted! A pet lion."

"hikaru looked at the little lion that kyoya was holding and added "more like a cub!" and then kyoya got the box and put the lion in there and told hikaru " it's a cub and so is my baby girl!" Hikaru smiled and just thought about the memories they share!

dec 25 Christmas Day!

The tatigami family was sleeping together ven in the middle hikaru at the left and kyoya at the right . Ven woke up by the sound that was coming down stairs before she could get down kyoya pulled her

"how many time do I have to tell you to never go down stairs with out us by you?"

"I heard something!"

"hikaru wake up!"

kyoya shakes hikaru so she'll wake up and they all got down with ven being the most exited one. kyoya grabbed his box and gave it to ven she almost fell and then opened the box to see a cub lion!

ven stared at her dad and hugged him and kissed her mom they both said your welcome and then hikaru gave kyoya his present which was a book in how to deal with words! Kyoya looked shocked then hikaru gave him another gift which kyoya took fast and ripped it open to find another book in how to eat properly he was shocked yet again he was face to face with another gift he took it again and opens it to see a nother book with parenting he got really bored and hikaru gave him one last Gift he opens it slowly and found out it was a photo of them when they first met and he continued to look in there and pulled out a lion shaped key chain he kissed his wife and gave her her gifts hikaru took the first and opens it too see a G by guess purse she hugged kyoya but kyoya rejected and gave her yet another gift she opens it and found out it was a panti and bra that were lace from Victoria secret and he told her to look deeper she did to find a ring with her birthmark in it she kissed him and he did the same. Kyoya turned around to see ven sleeping in the middle of her new baby cub the cub had its tail on her and her head on his arms he was sleeping as well. Hikaru turned back to kyoya and smiled kyoya took a picture and put it as his wallpaper

"are you teasing me?"

"what?"

"with what you brought me?!"

" maybe I want a son!"

" This daughter is enough to Handel!"

kyoya got up and picked up Leon and ven on there bed

" got any work?"

" no I'm sleeping with ven."

"ill come too."

kyoya put ven on his bed but ven shot up and ran away kyoya was confused but before he could call for her she came back with a heart shaped necklace

"merry Christmas daddy! This is for you I know it's not as good as the lion and all but I made it for you! And the best part is that it's a necklace so you can put it under you shirt so no one can make fun of you!"

"ven this is adorable I love it and i wanna show this to the world!"

Kyoya opens the heart shaped necklace to find a picture of hikaru and ven.

and that's how a tatigami Christmas went both ven sleeping in the middle and cuddling with her dad while kyoya had his hands on his head they all cuddled up in one big bed together. And now acsepting yet another family member on the bed baby Leon!

* * *

**ok this is for song of hope I really love her story's of kyoya being a father it's so fluffy and adorable this is also for A.B.D.Y.Z**

**R&R and merry Christmas!**


End file.
